


Like fire

by Lunar_Berry



Category: Hat Films - Fandom, The Yogscast
Genre: Hardcore, Implied Hatsome - Freeform, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 16:11:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4186335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_Berry/pseuds/Lunar_Berry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I could do with... break...of sorts...” Ross murmured, laying out on the sofa, guiding Smith on top of him. <br/>“You're not subtle at all.” Smith whispered, tilting his head and pressing against Ross's lips.<br/>Ross carded a hand through Smith's hair, the silky tresses soft compared to the stubble on Smith's jaw. <br/>“I wasn't trying to be.” Ross murmured, holding back a small moan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like fire

“I could do with... break...of sorts...” Ross murmured, laying out on the sofa, guiding Smith on top of him.   
“You're not subtle at all.” Smith whispered, tilting his head and pressing against Ross's lips.  
Ross carded a hand through Smith's hair, the silky tresses soft compared to the stubble on Smith's jaw.   
“I wasn't trying to be.” Ross murmured, holding back a small moan.  
Ross felt Smith's eyelashes flutter against his skin, resting closed as Ross ran his tongue over Smith's lower lip, smiling as he heard Smith's breath catch. He heard their slick lips slide over each other, tingling him, teasing him as their tongues ran over each other’s', teeth grazing lips as they moved together. Ross could feel Smith's heart beating against his own, rapid as Ross gasped a little when Smith pulled his head to the side, nose brushing his cheek, his fingers running through Ross's hair leaving trails that made him shiver onto Smith's lips. Unlike usual, Smith smelt like vanilla, fresh and crisp which left Ross in a spine tingling dizzy haze as he inhaled Smith's scent. Ross's fingers buzzed as he swept them up Smith's back, imprinting elaborate patterns with his fingers as Smith moved a leg to rest near Ross's hip. Ross could feel built up tension melt away as Smith's lips caressed his own, then Smith was kissing with a sudden urgency that Ross hadn't ever fully experienced until he felt Smith's scorching hands run along his sides, his thighs, the rough cotton of Smith's shirt grazing where Ross's shirt had ridden up his chest. Shivering as Smith dragged his fingernails over Ross's hips, Ross moaned appreciatively into Smith's lips, his back arching ever so slightly to press more of his body against Smith, to feel more of Smith and the swift intensity which had Ross clinging to Smith, shuddering in anticipation as he gripped Smith's shirt. For a brief moment Smith left Ross's lips, instead nipping at his neck as Ross grasped Smith's arse with one hand, the other digging into Smith's hips.  
“Fuck Smith...”  
“I'm not done with you yet,” Smith gasped, teasingly rocking his hips, “darling you're-” he bit harder on Ross neck, “gonna see a-” he was cut off by a gasp as Ross squeezed his arse again, “whole new side to me.”  
“You don't seem to be showing me much.” Ross taunted, his voice think as he lifted his hips in an attempt to gain some sort of friction.  
“Trott never liked a good hard fuck.”  
“Don't go easy on me then.” Ross breathed, his breath hitching as he felt his crotch graze Smith's.  
Ross then shoved his hand down to palm at Smith's cock, grinning as Smith shuddered. Ross lifted Smith's chin to lock their lips again, this time with a renewed urgency as he bit roughly and ground their hips together, moaning as Smith raked his nails through Ross's hair. Smith then lifted himself, pushing his knee to Ross crotch, bracing his arm beside Ross's head as the other splayed on Ross's chest, fisted in the fabric as he sucked Ross's bottom lip.  
“Touch yourself for me.” Smith whispered into Ross ear, nipping the lobe and gasping when he could feel Ross's hand move from his crotch, moaning as he pushed against himself.  
“Fuck, Smith-ah...” Ross gasped, shivers running down his spine while Smith pulled Ross's jeans down, grabbing Ross's hard cock.  
“You're really gonna be begging for it, mate.” Smith said, deep vibrations working their way into Ross's brain and clouding his thoughts with pure arousal. “Your cock's mine and I'm gonna fuck you right here.”  
“Show me how hard you can go.” Ross challenged, staring into Smith's blown eyes with hazed vision of his own.  
Immediately Smith tore Ross's shirt off and pulled his head up, tugging on his hair to expose Ross's throat, teeth biting roughly at the delicate skin, sucking angry crimson marks. Ross dragged his nails up Smith's back and lifted Smith's shirt to bunch up, letting him sit up momentarily as he pulled it off. Smith now straddled Ross's hips, rocking down hard as Ross wrapped his legs around Smith, his hands pulling Smith down who instead grabbed Ross's wrists and pinned them above his head, Smith ducking down to bite at Ross's lips.  
Against Ross's lips Smith growled, “You're gonna come without me touching you at all.”  
Ross whimpered in anticipation, his jaw tilting up as he felt Smith move away completely, then he moaned as his boxers were ripped away, his erection less restricted but then he was flipped, his face pushed against the sofa as Smith clawed at his arse.  
“As much as I'd love to take you right now, let me just grab some lube.”  
“Great way to ruin the mood...” Ross grumbled. The temptation to reach down and do _something_ to himself was overwhelming and Ross quivered as he squeezed the base of his cock, leaning into the sofa to lever himself up so he could grip the shaft, almost painfully, as hard as he wanted Smith to fuck him.   
“Ross. What the fuck did I say about touching yourself?” Smith demanded, his voice was husked though and Ross smirked as he purred,   
“But you weren't here and-”  
“I said, I'm gonna fuck you without touching you.” Smith growled, and Ross could feel him kneel behind him. “You're gonna be _begging_ by the time I'm done with you.” Smith husked, and Ross could only whimper in surprise as he felt Smith's warm tongue circling his entrance, pushing in only a bit before pulling back out in slow thrusts that made Ross tremble as he tried to rock back. Smith pushed against him, half slapping Ross's arse which elicited a strained groan from Ross. Swallowing hard, Ross tried again, yearning for Smith's touch but again he was pushed back as Smith growled,   
“Ross...”  
“Fucking, Smith!”  
“What?” Smith smirked, knowing exactly what Ross meant.   
“I, oh fuck, I need you inside me.”  
“Tell me _exactly_ what you want.” Smith drawled, then he dragged his tongue back over the luscious curve of Ross's arse.   
“I-I want to feel your cock inside me, I need to feel you ramming into me-fuck Smith!” Ross cried, trembling as Smith raked his nails down Ross's arse, leaving angry red marks in his wake. Ross hung his head limp between his shoulders, shaking as he felt Smith draw a line from his balls to his entrance, whimpering as Smith moved away _again_.  
“Smith if you don't fucking- _ah!_ ” Ross cried. Smith had taken hold of his hips, his fingers digging into the bones as he thrust deep, Smith's hipbones pressing hard against the curve of Ross's arse.  
“That shut you up.” Smith growled, snapping back then rolling mercilessly into Ross again, obscene noises rising from his lips as Ross writhed under him. Smith tugged his fingers into Ross's hair, pulling his head up then working his fingers to Ross's throat.  
“Go ahead, you're not going to _break_ me.” Ross simpered, gasping as Smith pushed against his throat. The pressure was surprisingly sensual, going straight to his cock, and Ross swallowed hard against Smith's fingers. “Harder, Smith,” Ross groaned, “you said you were going to make me – me beg?”  
Smith suddenly laid himself flat against Ross, his hips snapping into Ross faster, groaning at the sounds tumbling from Ross's lips as he fucked him relentlessly, faltering slightly as Ross let out a breathy groan.  
Ross was now bucking his hips shamelessly, his head pushed against the sofa and Smith could see Ross biting his lip, his eyes screwed shut as he rocked back, grinding against him for more contact.  
“Smith, Smith _please_ , just touch me- I, fuck, please god dammit!”  
“Not enough begging.” Smith breathed, his voice shaking as Ross let out a strangled groan.  
“Please! I want to feel your fingers tight around me, I want to be yours, I want you to fuck your name on my skin, Smith-”  
Ross's stream of begs were cut off by his rough heady moan as Smith wrapped his hand around Ross's cock, timing his thrusts so Ross was thrusting into his hand in one movement then back onto Smith's cock in another. Smith could feel Ross clenching around him, his thrusts becoming more erratic as Ross's erotic moans grew until Smith was rocking with bruising thrusts, guttural groans escaping his lips.  
I'm fucking, I'm gonna fucking cum, Smith, oh fuck – S-mith!” Ross choked, shuddering with his orgasm as hot white spurts coated Smith's hand, mind-numbing pleasure clouding his mind.  
“Fuck Ross, I-ah fuck.” Smith groaned, the combined pressure from Ross leaning back onto him and clenching tipping him over the edge as he shook, a burning buzz shooting through him as he came.  
“Fuck Smith...” Ross panted, collapsing onto the sofa, Smith slipping down with him. “God I needed that.”  
“I'm fucking exhausted.” Smith murmured, his arms snaking to Ross's waist, pulling him close as they rested for a bit. Ross could feel his eyelids dropping but the unpleasantness of not cleaning themselves up was more of an itch than sleeping was.  
“C'mon, bed.”  
“M'kay.” Smith replied, yawning, letting Ross pull him up. They walked silently to the bathroom first, cleaning quickly with a damp cloth, then Smith led Ross to their bed. Leaning into Smith as soon as he could, Ross subconsciously reached up to twist his fingers into Smith's hair, playing languidly with the silky locks.  
“Smith?”  
“Hmmm?”  
“That was the best fuck I think I've ever had.”  
“Yet.”  
“Oh jeez.”  
Smith chuckled and leant down a bit to press a soft kiss to Ross forehead before he snuggled just a little closer to Ross.  
As Ross's heart slowed he closed his eyes and he listened to Smith's breathing even out, the steady beat of his heart a comfort as Ross let his eyes drop while he fell into an easy contented sleep.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is technically an axed scene from a fic but I think it's my best smut fic yet. Thank you for reading, I hope you liked it!


End file.
